Kid Flash
Kid Flash (Wally West seu nome real) é um membro da equipe. Ele é o ajudante e sobrinho de Barry Allen, o Flash atual. Ele tem sido um super-herói por dois anos. Ele vive em Central City com sua mãe e seu pai. Personalidade Wally West éum palhaço hiper-ativo de 15 anos de idade, com supervelocidade, ele é sempre rápido para piadas e comentários levemente sobre qualquer situação que a equipe está dentro constantemente se sentindo como aquele mundo ao seu redor que vai em câmera lenta, Wally é frequentemente impaciente e impulsivo, que a ponto de saltar em situações antes de pensar-que muitas vezes o coloca em perigo. Ele pode ser visto quase sempre comendo alguma coisa devido ao seu metabolismo elevado. Wally é igualmente a uma menina-louca, como a maioria dos meninos adolescentes são, muitas vezes fazendo insinuações e observações em relação a qualquer flerte as mulheres atraentes em sua vizinhança. Sua atenção é normalmente dirigida a Miss Marte, mas ele também é conhecido por bater em mulheres mais velhas como Selena Gonzalez e Canário Negro. Kid Flash tem uma estreita amizade com Robin, aquele que existia antes da criação da equipe. As duas piadas, muitas vezes de comércio, os insultos, e de boa índole gozação, que nem parece levar pessoalmente. Apesar de sua natureza pateta, ele é também um gênio da ciência, tendo sido capaz de reconhecer a espuma rápida feito de poliuretano de alta densidade. Sua firme crença na ciência é tão absoluta que ele rejeita a possibilidade de magia, ao invés de chamá-lo simplesmente "ciência avançada". Aqualad afirmou que Wally usa a sua compreensão da ciência para controlar o que ele não pode compreender, e que admitir a existência de magia seria abandonar os últimos vestígios de que o controle. Depois de se tornar um hospedeiro humano para Nabu temporáriamente transformando em Doutor Destino, é atualmente desconhecido se Kid Flash tem tido uma mudança de coração. No entanto, ele ainda está disposto a admitir a existência da magia. Poderes e Habilidades A supervelocidade de Wally concede a ele várias habilidades e técnicas que ele pode explorar e utilizar. No entanto, ele se mostra um pouco de um novato como ele não é tão experiente ainda como seu mentor, e seus poderes não são tão refinados. Ele não pode vibrar suas moléculas através de objetos sólidos ainda. * Velocidade sobre-humana: Perhaps the most obvious power that Kid Flash has in his arsenal. His superhuman speed allows him to utilize many interesting abilities. Some of the abilities Kid Flash has displayed are: ** Cria tornados de pequeno porte, que pode levar a efeitos devastadores. ** Cria atritos quentes o suficiente para causar queimaduras, que vem útil às vezes quando alguém recebe uma conta dele. * Resistência sobre-humana: Kid Flash pode executar uma quantidade indeterminada de tempo e é muito resistente contra a punição como ele tem se mostrado batendo várias vezes e recebendo vários golpes enquanto se recupera rapidamente. * Atividade Cerebral sobrecarregado: as habilidades mentais de Kid Flash também são hiper-acelerados, cálculos simples podem ser feitos em velocidades relâmpago e ele pode conceber estratégias e soluções para problemas no combate contra vilões em pouco tempo do que todos. * Poderes Mágicos (anteriormente): Por um breve momento, Wally ganhou a posse do Capacete de Destino, que lhe permitiu o acesso a poderosas habilidades mágicas e permitiu-lhe tornar-se temporariamente o Doutor Destino. Com suas novas habilidades, ele demonstro disparar feixes de vôo, energia e campos de força. Fraquezas Wally tem todas as fraquezas comuns de um velocista, que são: * Acidente Propenso: Ao contrário do Flash, Kid Flash tem de acelerar e desacelerar ao parar e ir. Qualquer tentativa de paradas bruscas geralmente resulta em ele cair e se machucar. Wally também às vezes fica em acidentes durante a execução em alta velocidade, como tropeçar e correr em paredes. Habilidades * Ginástica: Wally parece ser capaz de habilidades básicas de ginástica, incluindo cambalhotas e handsprings para frente, também em alta velocidade. * Intelecto 'elevado': Wally nasceu um prodígio da ciência, naturalmente, com um QI elevado. * Força: Wally parece ter força humana para um máximo de sua idade adolescente. Ele mostra-se capaz de levantar até três pessoas além de operar em alta velocidade. Ele também era capaz de levantar até Artemis, Superboy e Miss Marte sem problema algum. Mas se ele não come nada por algumas horas, a sua força e energia diminuirá. * Combate mano-a-mano: Wally demonstrou ser moderadamente qualificado eu um combate mano-a-mano. Relationships The Flash (Barry Allen) Wally and Barry are family, through Barry's marriage to his wife Iris, making him Wally's uncle. According to Wally, he was a huge fan of the Flash and one day stumbled across the notebooks Barry kept of his attempts to duplicate the powers of the original Flash. Ignoring Barry's adamant refusal to take responsibility for a partner, Wally re-created Barry's experiment on his own with less-successful and more destructive results. Barry felt guilty because Wally's injuries were due to his finding Barry's notebooks. When Wally slowly developed super-speed, Barry accepted him as an apprentice along the lines of Robin and Speedy. Wally's familial relationship to Barry allows for the two of them to interact in a more friendly and less formal manner than the other sidekicks and mentors. However, while Barry is more laid back and easy going, Wally seems to get impatient with his mentor, particularly on the day they were to go to the Hall of Justice. Their overall good relationship however, seems to be the result of the fact that their entire family is close as a whole. In fact, their families are fully aware of their powers and dual identities, and they are good friends with the original Flash, Jay Garrick. Robin (Dick Grayson) Robin is Wally's best friend, having met and been friends before the creation of the Team. Robin trusted Kid Flash with his secret identity early on. Robin often calls him "K.F". as a nickname. Kid Flash also uses a nickname, usually calling him Rob. Kid Flash has the tendency of using "dude", often when he is embarrassed at what Robin has said or when he argues with him over what a leader does. Miss Martian Kid Flash has an obvious crush on Miss Martian, which often shows itself by his constant flirtatious remarks and attempt to draw her attention. Robin has remarked that his behavior borders on "creepy". Superboy For the most part, Kid Flash and Superboy have a decent relationship. He offered to bring Superboy home after his liberation, but that was mostly because his family was already used to his superhero life. Artemis looks endearingly at Kid Flash as he runs her to safety.]] Kid Flash and Artemis did not get along when they first met; he felt that the archer in their team should be Speedy. He continued to treat her in a hostile way, focusing all his attention on Miss Martian. When Psimon blocked the last six month of both Kid Flash's and Artemis's memories, they got along well, sharing several potential romantic moments. But as soon as their memories were restored, they were bickering as usual. After Artemis got blasted during a fake alien "invasion", Kid Flash was the most worried about her. However, it seemed Kid Flash was more concerned on bringing her back. He denied any feelings for her later. Rudolph West & Mary West Rudolph and Mary West are Wally's father and mother. Both his parents are aware of his and Barry Allen's dual lives as Kid Flash and the Flash. They are used to their son leading a strange life. Jay Garrick & Joan Garrick Jay and Joan Garrick are close family friends of the Allen and West family. Appearances Background in other media In the comics, Wally's origin is slightly different. Instead of recreating the experiment on purpose, it coincidentally happened when his uncle was explaining how the accident happened to him in the first place. The recent reboot of the DC Universe, however, retconned this origin out of continuity; he currently has no ties to the Flash whatsoever. * This is Wally's 5th animated appearance, and his fourth appearance as Kid Flash. He first appeared as Kid Flash in the Teen Titans shorts part of the Superman/Batman Hour. He was the Flash in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, and Kid Flash in Teen Titans, both voiced by Michael Rosenbaum. He also appeared in two episodes of Batman: The Brave and the Bold.